


Lift your Sorrows

by guessthisishappening



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, shameless fluff, the wedding au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessthisishappening/pseuds/guessthisishappening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian prepare to say their vows. AKA; The Shakarian wedding AU nobody asked for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift your Sorrows

Garrus Vakarian is terrified. 

At the realization, he snorts. His sister looks up, quirking up her subvocals in question.

“Oh hush, Solana.” he chuckled, his own subvocals growing soft, still looking into the mirror of the room of the human hotel he was told to wait in until Vega fetched him.

“Something you’d care to share, brother?”

“I...I have faced so much, it seems impossible that I’m here, and not elaborately hallucinating back on Omega. It seems even more impossible that a woman like Shepard would agree to bond herself to someone like me.”

“What’s that charming human expression? Afraid of being abandoned at the shrine?” Solana returned, both voices teasing.

“...Left at the altar, Sol.” His sister waved her hand dismissively

“The intent is the same. What are you even speaking of? You are a war hero, your place in the Hierarchy is higher than nearly any other Vakarian in history. You have faced titanic machines, and won, and when the woman you love was known to be dead, you said ‘Spirits be damned!’ and found her alive after four months!” Garrus snorted again.

“Don’t you give me that! And when the man that woman had once believed to be her mate turned up, she sent him away in favor of you! That same woman, human or turian is currently in her own room, feeling just the same as you!” Garrus’s head jerked up from fiddling with his cufflinks.

“Jane is nervous?”

“Of course that captures your attention!” She lets her subvocals grate with exasperation. 

Suddenly, an idea strikes and in a rush of affection he gestures for Solana to bring him a pen and paper, and hopes he can remember how to write human letters.

 

 

Jane Shepard paces the room ceaselessly, her heels clicking rhythmically. 

_What if none of the guests show up? What if Garrus’s father’s transport doesn’t come through? What if her dress rips? What if Garrus isn’t there? What if he realizes and -_

“Jane!”

“What, Tali?”

“Garrus sent you something!” The young quarian exclaimed, waving a piece of paper above her head wildly, causing her blue bridesmaids dress to sway wildly. 

Jane furrowed her brow, what could Garrus be sending her, less than a half hour before their wedding? Without thinking her hand shot out, easily grabbing the note with a precision that could only come from years of military service. 

 

_My beautiful bride,_

_That is the word, right? I’m so used to the term “bondmate” it’s hard to break the habit. Regardless of what term we use to describe our relationship, I know that we will never change. You are still the bold, brilliant, beautiful woman I met on the Citadel all those years ago, determined to take down Saren at any cost. I didn’t know it at the time, but I had just met the most important person in my life. I couldn’t tell you exactly when it happened, but once I realized, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if that meant only the next few hours before the next battle with the Reapers. Now, I’m so happy I can’t find the words or subvocals to communicate how much I look forward to the fact that our time is now measured in years and decades to be together._

_I can’t wait to see you._

_All my love,_

_Garrus_

 

“Oh Shepard, don’t cry! You’ll mess up your make-up!” Liara cried, worriedly. 

“What did he write, what did he write? Oh this is just like that episode of Fleet and Flotilla!” Since Tali kept trying to read over Shepard’s shoulder she simply handed her the note, and watched as she and Liara’s faces softened with affection.

“You are so lucky to have him, Jane.” Liara whispered.

“You really have no idea.” Jane said, through a wide smile. “Tali, bring me that notepad!”

 

As the traditional music began to play, all Garrus could think of was the note his soon-to-be bondmate had written him.

 

_My wonderful husband,_

_You have no idea how much I needed that. I love you so, so much. I don’t think I can ever say that enough, I am overjoyed to have this day, and every day after with you. God, how do you write one of these things? Yours was so amazing I’m not sure I can do this justice, but I’m damn sure of going to try. I knew two years ago, before the Omega relay, that I loved you. Six months later, just after you shot a husk between the eyes, I knew I wanted to spend whatever time we had left together. That’s not to say I only want you for your superior ranged weapon skills, I just know that no matter what the galaxy throws at us, you have my back. You have always been my rock, and even though I never knew what would happen on the Crucible, I always hoped it would bring me back to you._

_Can’t wait for the honeymoon,_

_Jane_

 

Her note had brought tears to his eyes as he realized she wasn’t going to run, and this all wouldn’t disappear when he woke up back on Omega. She was here, and so was he, and that was all he needed.

 

 

 

As the doors to the hall opened and Jane, emerged, flanked by Grunt - 

_Sprits, she’s beautiful!_

Her gown was white, layers of tulle and lace, accentuating her beautiful waist, flaring out past her hips. However, the biggest source of pride was the clan markings painted over her cheeks in deep blue and the wide smile that threatened to split her face. He saw some odd looks from the turians in the crowd, though it was tradition for the female to wear the markings of her chosen upon entering the temple. 

He could feel his heart accelerating as she approached the altar. 

_Show time, Vakarian._

 

 

Jane could barely focus on anything, she was so aware of every detail. Grunt, rumbling out the response to the priest in badly accented turian, saying he gave her to her new clan. Garrus taking her hands in his as the ceremony began.

The combination of human and turian elements made for an odd mix, but thanks to Liara’s flawless planning it went off without a hitch, until suddenly.

“Jane Elizabeth Shepard, I offer you this vow; With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” Only Jane could feel the slight tremor of his hand as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

“Garrus Vakarian, I accept your vow. In return I offerto pledge my love to you, and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from by cup. I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honor you above all others. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage.

This is my wedding vow to you.”

Garrus is the only one who notices the deep breath she takes as she slides on his ring, though all can see the soft, shy smile that twists her lips. 

“With theses vows the bond is complete. Are there who oppose its completion?”

In this moment both are very glad that Solana is seated behind former Lieutenant Alenko as they can see the glint of the heavy pistol she seems to have very subtly pressed into his back. 

After a long moment of silence the priest continues 

“I now announce Garrus and Jane Shepard-Vakarian bonded for life!”

And in a spectacular flouting of turian tradition, Garrus grabs his new bride and dips her into a low, long kiss to thunderous applause. 

 

_Bonded, for life, I could get used to that…_


End file.
